Going, Going, Gone
by The Wayward Typhoon
Summary: The worst theft is of something that can never be replaced.


"How much longer do I have?"

"I won't sugarcoat it, Mr. Alistair. At this rate, I'd say two months. At best."

"Is there any way to slow it down at all?"

"I'm afraid no such treatment exists. The best that can be done now is to enjoy what you have left."

"…"

"Should I tell your…"

"No. I'll do it myself."

Going.

* * *

Coco Adel paced nervously in the hospital waiting room, mumbling to herself. She heard a door open, and out walked Fox Alistair, a shaken look on his face.

"What did Dr. Chateau say?"

Fox just shook his head.

"Fox?"

He looked back up at her, his crimson eyes bloodshot with tears. "It's official, Coco. I'm going blind."

Coco gasped, her own eyes going wide with disbelief. Unable to find any words, she simply hugged her partner as he did the same, both attempting to give and receive comfort.

Going.

* * *

"Thank you, sir." Coco hung up her scroll, and turned her attention back to Fox. "Professor Ozpin's given you two months of excused absence to see the world while you still can."

Fox was staring into his mug of coffee, taking in the way it rippled and reflected light. "How generous," he muttered.

Coco continued. "He's let me come along with you because he, as he put it, understands how close you are to me."

"Coco…" he sighed, setting aside his coffee, "you don't need to do this for me."

"I know," she said softly, taking his hand. "But I _want_ to."

Fox looked at her face, and smiled.

Going.

* * *

The two of them spent the next couple months going just about everywhere Fox had ever wanted to see. The glimmering ice fields of Solitas, the vast, gritty deserts of west Sanus, the lush forests of Anima, the sparkling waters of the oceans, and of course all the Kingdoms.

Fox never forgot to take time to appreciate the little things, though. The way ice bobbed in a cold drink. The unique patterns in the bark of a tree. All the details of life that would soon be lost to him. And maybe a bit sooner than he thought.

Because he noticed that every landscape he took in seemed a little more faded than the last. And Coco must have picked up on this as well, because she started to stand a little closer to him as he took it all in.

By the time they returned to Beacon, his vision has all but faded into a blur. Coco needed to take his wrist just to guide him through the halls he knew like the back of his hand. His once-vibrant crimson eyes were glazed over, a milky white.

Going.

* * *

Fox sat at the edge of his bed, staring at a painting on the wall, trying to take it all in before it winked out forever. Coco was right there at his side, a gentle hand on his leg.

Then, out of the blue, something dawned on him. There was one thing he wanted more than anything to see before he couldn't see anything anymore.

His head turned to his partner. "Coco. I want you to do something for me. Please."

She became very attentive. "Yes?"

He could tell, at least, what she was wearing. "I want you to take of your hat and sunglasses."

She did as he asked.

His hand went to her cheek, nudging her face to line up with his. Then, he focused as much as he was able on her. This was the last time he'd ever have to do this, and he wanted it to matter.

Then… he saw her. For the very last time, he saw her.

Her wide brown eyes. Her pink lips. Her small, dare he say cute nose. Her pale skin. Her chocolate hair, with one lock dyed a light brown cascading off to the side.

It was a fitting last thing to see before his vision faded to black.

Gone.

* * *

Coco blinked. "Fox?"

"It… It's gone, Coco." A silent tear streamed down his cheek. "I'm blind."

Coco felt something she hadn't in what seemed like years forming in her throat. A sob. She threw her arms around Fox, desperately trying to comfort him.

He didn't need comforting, but he wrapped his arms around her back.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry this had to happen, Fox…"

"It's alright, Coco." He let her pull out of the hug, and look at his face. "I'm just glad the last thing I saw was you."

Through her tears, Coco gave a flattered laugh. "Is that what that was about?"

He nodded. "I could feel it, Coco. I could see it all fading. I wanted the last thing I saw to be… beautiful."

She blushed. "Fox, I… I've been meaning to tell you something for a-"

Fox was having none of this cliche, and swiftly kissed her.

He smiled as he pulled away. "Me too."

Coco smirked. "Can I say it now?"

"Go ahead."

She hugged him again, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "…I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
